heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spartacus
A fully-armored man stands on a hillside, silhouetted against the setting sun. The deafening chants of a hundred thousand voices call out his name. Captured as a slave, trained as a gladiator, the warrior now fights, leading his fellow man against the throes of servitude. The mass falls silent as the man slowly, purposefully steps forward, draws his sword with his right hand, and begins crashing it against the shield in his left. The thunderous sound echoes throughout the entire Roman Empire. The crowd pounds out the same rhythmic beat as their voices amplify and scream the name of the one man that fears nothing . . . "Spartacus!" Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 6 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 200 Abilities *'Gladiator Inspiration': If all Order Markers for a round are placed on Gladiator Army Cards, and at least one Order Marker is placed on Spartacus, then all Gladiators you control (except Spartacus) become inspired. Inspired Gladiators add one to their Move number and add 1 extra attack die and defense die for the rest of the round. Synergy *'Gladiator Inspiration': Gladiator Units Capuan Gladiators Crixus Retiarius *Capuan Gladiators: Human Gladiator Bonding As a Human Gladiator Hero, Spartacus is compabitible with the Capuan Gladiators' Human Gladiator Bonding ability. *Capuan Gladiators: Initiative Advantage As a Gladiator, Spartacus is compatible with the Capuan Gladiators' Initiative Advantage ability. Behind the Game Spartacus (c. 109–71 BC) was a Thracian gladiator, who along with the Gauls Crixus, Oenomaus, Castus and Gannicus was one of the slave leaders in the Third Servile War, a major slave uprising against the Roman Republic. Little is known about Spartacus beyond the events of the war, and surviving historical accounts are sometimes contradictory and may not always be reliable. All sources agree that he was a former gladiator and an accomplished military leader. According to the differing sources and their interpretation, Spartacus either was an auxiliary from the Roman Legions later condemned to slavery, or a captive taken by the legions.Appian, Civil Wars, 1:116; Plutarch, Crassus, 8:2. Note: Spartacus' status as an auxilia is taken from the Loeb edition of Appian translated by Horace White, which states “…who had once served as a soldier with the Romans…”. However, the translation by John Carter in the Penguin Classics version reads: “…who had once fought against the Romans and after being taken prisoner and sold…”. Spartacus was trained at the gladiatorial school (ludus) near Capua belonging to Lentulus Batiatus. In 73 BCE, Spartacus was among a group of gladiators plotting an escape.Plutarch, Crassus, 8:1–2; Appian, Civil Wars, 1:116; Livy, Periochae, 95:2; Florus, Epitome, 2.8. Plutarch claims 78 escaped, Livy claims 74, Appian “about seventy”, and Florus says “thirty or rather more men”. “Choppers and spits” is from Life of Crassus. The plot was betrayed but about 70However, according to Cicero (Ad Atticum VI, ii, 8) at the beginning his followers were much less than 50. men seized kitchen implements, fought their way free from the school, and seized several wagons of gladiatorial weapons and armor. The escaped slaves defeated a small force sent after them, plundered the region surrounding Capua, recruited many other slaves into their ranks, and eventually retired to a more defensible position on Mount Vesuvius.Plutarch, Crassus, 9:1.Appian, Civil Wars, 1:116; Florus, Epitome, 2.8. Using the ‘X’ Order Marker Gladiator Inspiration states that all Order Markers must be placed on Gladiator Army Cards and at least one Order Marker must be placed on Spartacus in order for it to take effect. Can the X Order Marker be placed on Spartacus in order to activate Gladiator Inspiration? Yes. The X Order Marker is a valid Order Marker. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy This figure's most potent use is to boost your Gladiators (Crixus, Retiarius and Capuan Gladiators) to make them an even more formidable force, for example: Crixus will have 6 attack, 6 move, and 4 defense. This figure is invaluable in an all Gladiator armies. Apart from his "Gladiator Inspiration" ability, his base stats are somewhat average aside from his attack (think Kato Katsuro for Gladiators). He is slightly better as a melee fighter than Kato, but overall just sit him in the back, and wait for the rest of your army to do their work, and if that fails, he can still finish things up with a leftover squad of gladiators, as they make a formidable bonding unit when paired with Spartacus. References Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Thora's Vengeance